1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to communication modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a communication module that implements one or more thermally conductive members to transfer thermal energy away from an optical subassembly. Thermally conductive members may include a thermally conductive flexible member and/or a thermally conductive pad that may be deformable.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Each communication module typically communicates with a host device printed circuit board by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. The communication module can also transmit electrical data signals outside a host device as optical and/or electrical data signals. Many communication modules include optical subassemblies such as transmitter optical subassemblies (individually, a “TOSA”) and/or receiver optical subassemblies (individually, a “ROSA”) to convert between the electrical and optical domains.
Generally, a ROSA transforms an optical signal received from an optical fiber or other source to an electrical signal provided to the host device, while a TOSA transforms an electrical signal received from the host device to an optical signal emitted onto an optical fiber or other transmission medium. A photodiode or similar optical receiver contained by the ROSA transforms the optical signal to the electrical signal. A laser diode or similar optical transmitter contained within the optical subassembly is driven to emit an optical signal representing the electrical signal received from the host device.
The process of converting optical signals to electrical signals and electrical signals to optical signals can generate thermal energy in the optical subassembly. The thermal energy generated in the optical subassembly can cause damage to the optical subassembly. Additionally, high-temperature environments can create unstable thermal conditions that can cause ineffective optical subassembly function. For example, high temperature environment can reduce laser performance or can cause premature laser failure. High temperatures may also cause problems to epoxies, solder, and/or other bonding materials in the optical subassembly. These high temperatures may be too great to be effectively dissipated and controlled by a thermoelectric cooler installed in the optical subassembly.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.